


Потому что я люблю тебя

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu





	Потому что я люблю тебя

Когда в без пятнадцати полночь на тумбочке около кровати начинает вибрировать мобильный, всеми цветами радуги пытаясь привлечь внимание хозяина и оповестить его о том, что пришло электронное сообщение, это может значить только четыре вещи: а) оператор решил порадовать абонента рекламой новых услуг; б) какая-то недалёкая девица, чей номер уже давно был стёрт из телефонной книги, решила подарить "письмо счастья"; в) кому-то захотелось поболтать, и этот кто-то не знает, что сейчас у владельца телефона на часах 23:45, он в Осаке и устал, как чёрт, после съёмок нового клипа; г) кому-то срочно нужна помощь. Последнее случалось исключительно редко, поэтому когда Морита вытаскивал себя из полудрёмы, пребывая в полной уверенности, что сообщение не стоит того, ему хотелось ругаться на весь белый свет. Долго и крепко.  
  
 **From Ken-chan**  
 _"Приезжай скорее! Это срочно"_  
  
Морита притормозил лишь на мгновение, чтобы прикинуть, за сколько сможет добраться из Осаки в Токио.  
  
 **From Go-chan**  
 _"Скоро буду. Ты дома?"_  
  
 **From Ken-chan**  
 _"Да"_  
  
Когда спешишь, всегда кажется, что мир внезапно обернулся против тебя и всеми силами пытается помешать тебе добраться до цели. После того, как такси опоздало, по пути сломалось да ещё в таком месте, где другие ходят исключительно редко, когда у другого таксиста не оказалось достаточно опыта, чтобы ехать быстро, когда машина въехала на пригорок, откуда открылся вид на многокилометровую пробку до аэропорта, когда ближайший рейс задержали на полчаса из-за плотного тумана, когда таксист в Токио вдруг пожаловался, что ещё не очень хорошо знает город, поэтому не сможет ехать быстро, когда дорога до дома Кена оказалась перекрыта в нескольких местах, Морита решил, что по всем законам жанра сейчас должно начаться извержение Фудзи-сан.  
  
 **From Go-chan**  
 _"Я уже близко"_  
  
От вида знакомого дома, знакомой парадной, знакомой двери, от волнения и испуга (хотя, конечно, хотелось думать, что это от мороза и ветра) на глаза наворачивались слёзы, но Морита мужественно держал себя в руках. Не переводя дух он позвонил в дверь. Мияке открыл почти мгновенно, как будто сидел под дверью и ждал этого звонка. Бросив давно приготовленное "Ну что ты так долго!", он потащил Го в комнату, к маленькому закоулку между кроватью и окном, где обычно спали Блю и Джей и, сияя от счастья, объявил:  
\- Блю родила! Смотри, какие чудесные щеночки! Такие маленькие, а уже борются за молоко... А Джей всё время рядом сидел.  
Кен подсел к корзинке, где лежали собаки, и потащил за собой застывшего в недоумении Го. Морита приземлился не вполне плавно, чем вызвал недовольство восседавшего рядом с корзинкой отца семейства.  
\- Ну что ты, Джей, - примирительно улыбнулся Кен. - Это же Го-чан. Наш Го-чан.  
Когда Морита наконец отдышался и более-менее пришёл в себя, он наконец улыбнулся и, к счастью, Кен не знал о втором смысле этой счастливой улыбки. Некоторое время они сидели молча и просто любовались на уставшую, но довольную Блю, шестерых крохотных щенят, пищащих и причмокивающих, и расслабившегося Джей.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, что она сможет родить. Не списывай её со счетов раньше времени, - Морита потянулся, стаскивая с себя куртку и шапку. Боковым зрением он успел заметить, как Мияке внимательно читает только что пришедший мейл. По выражению лица Кена понять что-либо не представлялось возможным, поэтому Морита тут же выбросил из головы мысли об этом сообщении.  
  
 **From Okacchi**  
 _"Я смогу навестить тебя лишь утром, прости. Попробуй написать ещё кому-нибудь. Только не беспокой Го! Он сейчас в Осаке на съёмках своей части клипа. Страшно злой и уставший ;)"_  
  
Морита так и не узнал об истинных причинах внезапно возникшего романтического настроения друга, но ему безумно понравились те объятия, поцелуи и бесконечные "спасибо", которые Кен дарил ему всю оставшуюся ночь.


End file.
